bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Takanuva
Takua was a Matoran Chronicler and later revealed to be the Toa of Light in disguise. Matoran Metru Nui Although long thought to be a Ta-Matoran, Takua never really fit in; in truth he was a Av-Matoran with the element of light. He came to Metru Nui from the Universe Core during the Time Slip. He was disguised as a Ta-Matoran (to hide him from the Brotherhood of Makuta, who feared what light could do to shadow) and ran a small side business trading souvenirs from different metru - but he usually wandered off during his normal job to do so, making the Vahki learn to keep an eye on him. Because his memory was erased in the Time Slip, he had no memory of ever being an Av-Matoran and truly believed he was a Ta-Matoran. Mata Nui Quest for the Masks A thousand years later, after the Matoran took refuge on Mata Nui, Takua gathered the six Toa Stones created by the Toa Metru, and summoned the Toa Mata (though the blast of energy from the stones caused him to fly high into the air and land on a beach in Ta-wahi, getting amnesia). Once the Toa Mata had arrived, the Turaga took advantage of Takua's tendency to wander and made him the Chronicler, observing and writing down the Toa's adventures. Shortly afterwards, he began a quest to create a Chronicler's Company to fight in The Battle of Kini-Nui I. During this quest, he befriended an Ussal crab named Pewku, who became his faithful pet. After this, he witnessed the defeat of Makuta and then the awakening of the Bohrok. Bohrok Swarm Takua traveled with Nuparu to Le-Wahi to help Kongu and Tamaru. All of the Le-Matoran enslaved, except for the two mentioned, were infected with Krana. Nuparu and the Boxor helped them. Jaller then joined Takua and Nuparu in the Battle of Ga-Koro. Bohrok-Kal Traveling back from Ga-Koro, Takua and Jaller were startled to find Pewku. Little did they know they were being watched by Tahnok Kal... Tahnok Kal then stole Tahu's Nuva Symbol from the Ta-Suva. Jaller and Tahu tried to stop him, but with no luck. Jaller, Takua, and the Toa Nuva traveled the island to the Bahrag's cage in chase of the Bohrok-Kal to stop them from re-awakening of the Bohrok Swarm. The Toa Nuva were successful. The Turaga then summoned every Matoran on Mata Nui to the Kini-Nui. They announced The Rebuilding, and Takua and Jaller had already been "upgraded" to another larger, stronger form. Later on Naming Day, Macku(Maku), Hewkii(Huki), and Jaller(Jala) were renamed. Takua held his own ceremony for Pewku, his Ussal Crab. After the ceremony, Vakama instructed Takua to spell the names correctly on the Wall of History. Mask of Light Turaga Vakama had returned from Kini-Nui (after talking with the other Turaga about whether or not they should tell the Toa Nuva about Metru Nui) and announced the great Kolhii Tournament. Takua and Jaller were chosen to be the two champions. While practicing, Takua developed a new move for the game. He later found the Avohkii Mask of Light, and he and his best friend Jaller traveled through Mata Nui in search of "the Seventh Toa" that it belonged to, and all the while they were stalked by Makuta's evil Rahkshi. It was on this quest that Takua discovered that his destiny was to become Takanuva, the Toa of Light. Toa "I am Takanuva, Toa of Light!" -Takanuva, shortly after becoming the Seventh Toa When Jaller sacrificed himself to save Takua from the Rahkshi, Takua realized his destiny and put on the mask himself, revealing his true identity as the Toa of Light they were looking for. he then renamed himself Takanuva. The next day, Takanuva and the Toa Nuva built an Ussanui hovercraft from pieces of Rahkshi armor and took off on the vehicle to confront Makuta alone, though on arriving he found that his friend Hahli had stowed away. While Hahli was sent to bring the Toa and Turaga to the lair, Makuta challenged Takanuva to a fake Kolhii match that ended up shattering most of the lair's pillars, and when the group arrived, Makuta took out the last one, causing a cave-in that trapped everyone in the lair. Takanuva then lashed out and defeated Makuta by useing the Kohlii move he attempted in his Matoran form. He then tried to tear the Kanohi Kraahkan, Mask of Shadows, off Makuta's face, but both ended up falling into the lair's pool of energized protodermis. They emerged fused into one being, called Takutanuva, with Takanuva's personality in control. Takutanuva went over to a giant stone gate and lifted it, reopening the path to the city of Metru Nui and allowing the Matoran to escape. When Hahli passed carrying Jaller's mask, Takutanuva stopped her and gave some of Makuta's life force to resurrect Jaller, but this caused too much of a strain on Takutanuva and he was crushed by the heavy gate. However, the Mask of Light survived the impact, and Takanuva's body was restored in a beam of light. Little did they know, however, this would not be the last they saw of Makuta.... After returning to Metru Nui, Takanuva had been adjusting to his new role and responsibilities as a Toa, and was still unsure of himself when with the more experienced Toa Nuva. When Turaga Dume sent the Toa Nuva off to retrieve the Mask of Life, he insisted that Takanuva stay behind to protect Metru Nui. Jaller later gathered a group of Matoran to follow and aid the Toa Nuva, and Takanuva was a part of this group until they came to a gate that no light (or Toa of Light) could pass through, forcing him to turn back. Once back on Metru Nui, he had two dangers to defend the city against: Dweller, who is hiding in the Archives with his existance unknown to the residnets; and tribes of Frostelus that invaded the northern regions. Dark Mirror While patrolling Metru Nui, Takanuva was attacked by a Shadow Leech. When the Toa of Light awoke, part of his light has already been sucked out. Now, with the ability to control both light and darkness, Takanuva was encountered by Brutaka who gave him a mission to go to Karda Nui and find the Toa Nuva in order to relay to them an important message. Brutaka then sent Takanuva to Karda Nui through his Olmak, although his mask was damaged and was not functioning properly. As a result, Takanuva ended up in an alternate universe where the Toa dominated the universe. Once he reached the universe, he encountered Kapura, who thought Takanuva was going to punish him for being in his way. The Matoran was later frozen by Toa Mata Kopaka, who froze Takanuva in turn, and told the Toa of Light that he has committed a crime. Back on Metru Nui, a Dark Hunter codenamed "Dweller" had a mission: locate and kill Takanuva. Later he was taken to the cells where he talked to his parallel self. They both escaped and they headed to the Archives (which was different than in Takanuva's universe because there was Visorak and Rahi loose). They rescued Dume, who had stood up to Tuyet and got put in a cryogenics tube. He then turned around to find Tuyet in person. Tuyet then forced them down further into the archives. She led Takanuva into a room in which there were three Makuta, the Makuta of Metru Nui who, rather than wearing his Kanohi Kraakhan, was wearing a pitted Hau. One of the other Makuta in the room was Makuta Krika, who will appear in Summer 2008 as a Mistika. They offered to smuggle Takanuva out of the city as long as he intercepted the delivery of the Kanohi Vahi and gave it to the Makuta. The Makuta also added that his friend Jaller was the leader of the mission. Powers and Abilities Takanuva was the only known Toa of Light to exist, so many of his powers were unique to him. He could manipulate and control light, making it possible to shoot a powerful, bright beam of light energy at enemies that could either freeze or destroy them (like a laser beam), or create a sphere of light energy that he could throw at his opponents and cause some serious damage, among other things. He had been experimenting with such abilites as light-speed movement (similar to Umbra) and the projection of holographic illusions, but it isn't yet known if he mastered them. Since his encounter with a Shadow Leech, Takanuva has also gained power over shadow, making him a Toa of Twilight. He can now fire shadow from his right arm while his left can fire light. Mask and Tools Takanuva's mask was the Avohkii, the great Mask of Light, which could not only shoot beams of light, but also spread friendship and understanding to others. Takanuva's weapon was the Staff of Light. He can diminish shadow with it. vehicle]] Before it was destroyed, he rode the Ussanui. Made from Rahkshi armor, it allowed Takanuva to speed through the tunnel leading to Makuta's lair. It was taken to Metru Nui to be rebuilt, but hasn't been yet. Product Info Legends tell of a mysterious and powerful Seventh Toa who will save the island from Makuta… and now he has arrived! Wearing the Kanohi Avohkii, the Mask of Light, and carrying the Kolhii Staff of Light, he will challenge the darkness of Makuta to free the Matoran. His vehicle, the Ussanui, can speed through the ancient tunnels beneath the island to reach Makuta's lair. The final challenge is about to begin! Push the lever down on Ussanui to make the landing gear come down. Fit the kraata into the Ussanui to help it track down Makuta! Mistika - 2008 Takanuva is confirmed to return during summer 2008! The prototype 2008 Takanuva was on display at the 2008 toy fair in New York. An image can be seen atBZPowerHe returns now, imbued with powers of both light and shadow. Category:Titans Category:Chroniclers Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toa Nuva Category:2001 Category:2003 Category:2008